Keeping Peace
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: Peace Turner believed the only way to survive was to be invisible from those of the savant world but one signal incident not only changed that but brought Peace the centre of attention for the Benedict family. None more so than Victor Benedict who can't seem to keep Peace of his mind. Sort or sequel to protecting Autumn.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Peace

Peace Turner believed the only way to survive was to be invisible from those of the savant world but 1 signal incident not only changed that but brought Peace the centre of attention for the Benedict family. None more so than Victor Benedict who can't seem to keep Peace of his mind. Sort or sequel to protecting Autumn.

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The girl in the corner.

Peace:

Peace Turner hated winter. It wasn't because of the cold or snow. It was simply because it kept her grounded for far too long. Peace survived with one very important rule be invisible to the savant world and the longer Peace stayed a place the more likely someone was to find her.

Peace was a savant with the power for controlling all things connect to earth. She could make the grass grow and the flowers bloom but her power had a dark side, a side that everyone seemed to want to control. She could create earthquakes, collapse the ground around you. The savant net believed she was a danger and wanted to imprison her. Those who went against the net wanted to use her to take control of the net. So Peace made a choice become invisible, which meant always moving, never making friends and never falling in love.

Peace sighed as she entered the ski lodge. She had been in America far too long and it was time to move on but the snow had grounded the planes and it was unlikely that Peace would be getting out of here anytime soon.

Peace walked towards the barrister. She smiled at the man. For the last week Peace had come to the lodge for the best hot chocolate she had ever tasted, and every day she had seen the same man with the friendly smile and warm forgiving eyes.

"Good morning." He said softly.

Peace smile again.

"Good morning Mr B." Peace replied.

The man's name was Saul Benedict and he was the owner of the lodge, he was tall with olive skin and warm friendly eyes.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked.

Peace nodded.

Mr B got about making her hot chocolate as Peace looked around. The lodge was in full swing thanks to the snow. Not an empty table in sight. Peace sighed looked like she might have to take the hot chocolate to go. She looked back towards the counter when a small vase of roses caught her eye.

"Oh you poor babies." She said pulling the vase over to her.

Mr B looked over to see what have gathered her interest.

"Not really flower weather I'm afraid." He said.

Peace continued to examine the poor flowers her powers itching to work wonders on the poor dying roses.

"I just wanted to cheer Karla up our son and daughter in law are taking our granddaughter to London for a few months and Karla is going to miss them terribly. But I think these might just make her worse." Mr B said.

Peace smiled sadly at Mr B who went back to working on her hot chocolate.

Peace looked around her to make sure no one was watching before she gently touched the rose petal and let her power flow into the roses. The once dying leaves began to perk up before the petals began to flourish bright red. Peace smiled at the now beautiful roses before looking back up.

Mr B turned back to hand her, her drink.

"There's a seat in the corner." He told her softly pointing over to his left.

Peace smiled grateful and handed over her money.

"Thank you Mr B." she said before heading over to the seat he pointed to.

* * *

Victor:

Victor was having a bad day. It was meant to be his day off yet he was working extra hours after the torture and death of a fellow savant. Sure Victor wanted to find who did it but he missed his family and with Will and Autumn taking his niece Maya to visit her uncle Carter in London, Victor wanted to be there to cheer his mother up.

He sighed as heavily as he opened the door to the lodge. This wasn't exactly what he had planned but for now his family would have to cope with only having him around for lunch and dinner. Victor looked up as he entered the lodge, the lodge was packed and Victor new his family could have done with his help this week like he had planned but unfortunately that couldn't happen.

Victor shook his head to rid himself of his guilt as he spotted his father at the counter. Victor slowly made his way over. His father was looking intently at a vase of beautiful red roses. Victor frowned at his father's interest.

"Hey dad." Victor called.

His father looked up and smiled.

"Vic, it's good to see you, your mothers being worrying you have been working too hard." His father replied.

"Mum always worries I'm working too hard." Vic replied.

His father smiled fondly at the mention of his mother.

Victor sighed to himself, he wanted a love like that. He wanted a love so strong that even after twenty years of marriage, 7 sons and one grandchild that you could smile fondly at just the mention of that love. But at this rate it didn't look like he was going to get that.

Victor cleared his throat bring both him and his father out of their thoughts.

"What's with the roses?" Victor asked as his father handed him a coffee.

His father looked back at the roses intently.

"I brought them to cheer your mother up." He said.

Victor nodded understanding that his mother would be sad. Since Maya had been born four months ago his mother had been like an excitable school child but with Maya being gone they knew she was bound to be down.

"That nice." Victor replied absently.

"They were dying." His father said.

Victor's eyes darted to his father.

"Dad there beautiful which is strange considering the weather." Victor said.

His father met his eyes.

"Exactly." His father said.

His father turned his head and looked behind him. Victor followed his eye line to a young women who sat in the corner.

"The roses were dying then she touched them and now they're like this." His father explained.

Victor frowned as he looked at the room.

She sat in the corner with a mug in one hand and what looked like a note pad in the other. Her long chocolate brown hair hide her face.

"You think she is one of us?" Victor asked his father.

"I don't know." His father replied honestly.

"All I know is something is dangerous about her yet every time I speak with her all I want to do is look after her." His father added.

Victor looked back at his father. His gaze soft as he looked at the young women.

Victor opened his mouth to speak when his phone bleeped letting him know it was time to get back to work. Victor sighed as he stood up.

"What's her name?" Victor asked his father.

His father frowned for a moment.

"Peace." His father replied.

"I have to go, but I will see if I can find out anything about her." Victor said.

His father nodded.

Victor looked over at the girl again before heading out. There was something about her that Victor could quite shake.

* * *

Peace:

Peace looked into the bottom of her empty cup and sighed. That was her third cup if she drunk anymore she knew she would regret it later.

Peace looked up and froze. The people around her were all quite not one of them making a sound, it was almost as if time had stopped.

Peace stood instantly.

As if time had stopped.

This is why she had her rules, this is why she kept moving.

The only person she knew who had that type of power was a man by the name of Thomas Keen. Thomas worked for an organisation known as Fader that have been tracking Peace for years, killing anyone who dared to help her, or risked getting close to her.

"There she is." A voice shouted.

Peace looked around her. A man with dark hair stood by the back exit. Peace looked towards the front door only to find it blocked too by a short man with a bolding head. Peace looked around her eyes found Thomas, who stood in front of her. He smiled wickedly

"There is nowhere to go Peace don't make his any harder than it has to be." Thomas sneered.

Peace shook her head.

"I am not just going to hand myself over to you." She argued still looking around for an exit.

Thomas laughed.

"You think you have a choice?" Thomas asked.

Her breath caught in her throat, she knew he was right.

She ran towards the counter, doing anything she could to get out of here.

Thomas made a grab at her and she dodge only to trip over someone's bag. Peace hit the ground with a thud. Thomas hurried after her. Peace stood up quickly ignoring the bruises she knew that were already forming and she hurried on towards the counter hoping there would be an exit behind the counter.

"Peace?" Someone called.

When Peace turned she caught Mr B standing by counter. He hadn't frozen which meant one of two things. Either he was working with Thomas or just another savant just like her. Mr B had been nice to her and no matter what she had to make sure no one would get hurt because of her.

Peace continued to move towards the counter.

"Freeze or I shoot him." Thomas voice yelled out.

Peace froze and turned slowly to look at Thomas.

"He has nothing to do with this." She said.

Thomas smiled.

"He has everything to do this." Thomas spat.

Peace looked back and Mr B, who was staring at Thomas with such hate in his eyes. How did they know each other?

"His family work for the savant net." Thomas said.

"But more importantly you care about him, so I'll give you a choice come with me or watch him die?" Thomas added.

Peace gasped.

She looked over at Mr B once again. She couldn't let him die. She looked back towards Thomas.

She sighed heavily.

"You win." she breathed before stepping forward.

Mr B grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm not going to let you harm her." Mr B spat.

Peace tried to argue but Mr B was having none of it. She looked back over towards Thomas.

"So be it." He said.

Peace heard the shot she shoved Mr B out of the way as a force pushed into her side. They hit the ground with a thud and Peace felt pain instantly.

Peace blinked as she fought with a pain in her side.

"Kill him and grab the girl." Thomas yelled.

Peace tried to get up but she yelped in pain knowing that wasn't an option. That left her with one option she placed her hand on the ground. There was one rule no savant broke. No one could know about them. She sent her power into the ground and ground rumbled bring everyone out of their frozen state.

"Get out here now, will come back later." Thomas yelled just as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving the girl in the corner

Chapter 2: Saving the girl from the corner.

Victor

Victor cursed as he slammed on the breaks outside his house.

He knew there was something off about that girl but he had still left his father with her without a second fault.

He got out of the car and slammed the door.

His mother had called him just over an hour ago panicking saying his father had been involved in some sort of trouble because of the girl in the corner. It had taken Victor twenty minutes to get out of work and then the drive home and been filled with nothing but traffic and red lights. To make matters worse Victor still had no idea what happen.

Victor ran towards the front door.

"Mum?" He yelled as he walked in.

"Back here." She called back.

Victor hurried in the direction of his mother's voice. He walked towards the kitchen to find Crystal, Zed, Sky, Phee and Yves sitting around the kitchen table.

"What happened?" he asked.

Yves shrugged his shoulders and Zed just pointed towards the spare room.

Victor hurried out back.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door but finding his dad fine was not one of them.

Inside the room his father stood off to the side looking worried, his mother had her arms wrapped around him in support while Xav worked on what looked like the girl from the corner.

"What happened?" he asked his father.

His father looked over at him, his father looked pale and haggard.

"She saved my life." His father replied.

Victor shook his head, that didn't explain anything.

"What happened?" he repeated.

His father looked back to the girl from the corner.

"They were going to kill me, she got in the way and they shot her." His father explained.

"Whose they?" Victor asked.

"Thomas Keen." His father replied.

His mother gasped as Victor rounded on his father.

"Why the hell would you bring her here?" Victor demanded.

Thomas Keen worked for an organisation known as Fader. Fader were well known for torture and killing of savants who dared to go against them and Thomas Keen was the worst of them.

His father glared at him.

"She saved my life I wasn't about to abandon her." His father replied adamantly.

Victor stepped back and sighed if his family had one floor it was that they cared too much.

"What now?" Victor asked his father.

His father looked over at the girl once again.

"We help her get better." His father replied.

Victor shook his head.

"Keen isn't someone who takes defeat easily, he'll be back." Victor warned but deep down he already knew it was too late.

* * *

Peace:

When Peace came to she felt a dull ache on her left side. She fought to open her eyes blinking at the bright light from the window that shinned down on her face.

Peace frowned trying to remember where she currently was. Then it all came flooding back to her.

Thomas Keen, Fader and Mr B almost being killed.

Peace took a shuddering breath as she remembered the gun and how sure she had been that Thomas was going to kill Mr B and how she couldn't let that happen no matter what.

Her hand wen to her side instantly as she realised what the dull pain must be.

She'd been shot.

The last thing she remembered was using her powers to create a mild earthquake in order to keep them from harming Mr B. Was he hurt?

"Mr B?" She called pushing herself up.

"Ouch," she winced in pain.

She gasped catching her breath as she continued to push forward. What if Thomas had come back and hurt Mr B? And if he hadn't she knew it wouldn't be long till he would come back.

She continued to push herself, even though the almost unbearable pain. She walked towards the door holding on to the wall as she went to keep her standing. She had no idea where she was, how she got here or who had brought her here but she needed to find out and quickly.

She opened the bedroom door to find a kitchen, it was wide and open. She walked forward.

"Mr B." she called again, this time louder.

She knew if it wasn't for Mr B that had brought her here then she could be in some serious trouble right now but calling out but she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer and finding out what happened to Mr B was important.

She stepped forward only to wobble on her feet. Peace grabbed at the kitchen counter.

Tears of pain clouded Peace's eyes.

"Hey you shouldn't be up." A voice said from behind her and Peace jump causing her to yell out in pain.

As she came back down felt two arms circled her waist to her to stop her from falling. Peace panted heavily feeling incredible tired.

"It's ok." The voice said again, his voice deep and calming but still unrecognizable.

Peace instantly turned round and stepped back.

The man that stood in front of her was taller than her with strong broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He had warm dark brown eyes that somehow seem familiar to her but she wasn't sure from where and short dark hair. If Peace hadn't been in so much pain she may have even found him handsome.

Peace stepped back again having no idea who he was a too afraid.

His dark suit reminding Peace of the men that worked for Fader.

The man frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Peace stepped back again and gritted her teeth.

The man rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Xav get in here now." The man yelled.

Another man similar to the man who stood staring at her came running in, he was taller than the first man but slimmer.

"You finally awake." Xav said with a cocky smile.

He stepped towards her and Peace instantly stepped back, only to wince again.

The second man seemed friendly but if he worked with the man in the suit Peace couldn't be sure that they didn't work for Fader.

Xav frowned just like the other man did and Peace new they had to be brothers.

"She thinks were going to hurt her." The man in the suit pointed out.

Xav nodded.

"I understand her being afraid of you, I mean crack a smile once in a while." Xav said smiling over at her.

"But me I saved your life." He added.

Peace frowned she had no idea what he meant by that. She knew that had to be savants just like her because everyone who worked for Fader was. Did that mean Xav's power had something to do with healing?

"Let us help you?" Xav asked pointing towards her side.

Peace looked down to find the shirt she wore covered in blood. She had no idea who the shirt belonged to or who had changed her.

Peace gripped the kitchen side tighter.

"Vic, where's dad?" Xav asked his voice now serious.

She could hear worry in his voice, it surprised her.

"On his way." The man in the suit, which she now knew was called Vic replied.

Peace turned her head looking for an exit in case something went wrong. Peace was beginning to feel light headed.

"Boys what's going on?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Peace turned and relief flooded through her as she saw Mr B.

"You're ok." She breathed.

Mr B smiled at the sight of her.

"Thanks to you." He replied.

"I am so sorry." She said instantly.

She knew Thomas wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for her.

Mr B approached her slowly.

"It wasn't your fault." He responded.

Peace gripped the counter tighter.

"It is." She argued.

Peace knew he deserved and explanation but that was something she wasn't ready to go into yet.

Mr B took hold of her shoulders and Peace let herself relax.

"We can talk about it later right now you need to let Xav look at you." Mr B said pointing towards.

Peace's looked at Mr B, about to nod just as Thomas words pierced her mind.

_He works for the savant net. _

Peace jumped away from Mr B.

* * *

Victor:

Victor watched as Peace jumped away from his father.

"Peace?" His father questioned.

She stepped back again, this time she looked afraid of his father.

_She's losing too much blood. _

Xav's voice pieced his mind.

Victor looked down at Peace's wound, the white shirt Crystal had changed her into now smeared with her blood.

If it had been a different time, he might have thought her beautiful. Peace was around 5'7 was long chocolate brown hair, that covered her pale complexion and surprisingly bright green eyes.

His father stepped towards her once again, she jumped only to gasp in pain.

_She's afraid. _

Victor commented to both his brother and father.

"Peace I promise no one is going to hurt you." His father promise.

Peace shook her head.

"You work for the savant net." She commented her fear of that fact clearly showing.

_Why is she so afraid of the savant net?_

Victor questioned his father.

_Now is not the time._

His father reply instant and final.

Victor sighed. Maybe his father was right but he would find out the truth eventually.

"Peace let us help you." His father begged.

Peace shook her head.

"You work for the savant net." She repeated sounding out of breath.

Victor didn't think it would be long until the girl past out.

"Honey don't worry about that right now." His father pleads.

Victor can see her physically fighting to stay conscious now. Peace's fingers grip onto the kitchen counter her knuckles white. Her green eyes fighting to stay open.

"I wish it was that easy." She whispers before her legs give way.

Victor acts instinctively his arms come round her waist keeping her steady. She tries to pull away but Victor knows if he let's go she'll only fall again.

She looks at him her eyes full of fear and he can't help that feel ashamed as if it was his fault that fear is there. Deep down he knows it not but there is something about this girl that he can't shake. So Victor does the only thing he knows how to do, because they're desperate and she needs help. So he use his power to make her let them help her.

"We will not hurt you." He says.

Hers eyes widen in surprise as she repeats.

"You will not hurt me."

Her words make her body believe him and the next thing her eyes roll to the back of head and her body gives up on her completely.

Victor catches her with ease and he carry's her back to her room his brother and father following closely behind.

Victor lays Peace down.

Xav gets to work straight away and Victor looks down at her one more.

She looks so small and fragile. Yet inside he knows she can't be because Fader does not send Thomas Keen just after anyone.

"She's afraid of the net." Victor comments.

"But why?" his father wonders out loud and he is not the only one.

Victor looked down at Peace again.

"Just who are?" He asks.


	3. Chapter 3: Anything it takes

Chapter three: Anything it takes

Peace:

When Peace woke the second time she was back in the bedroom she had first woken up in, however she was no longer alone. Mr B sat in the chair next to the bed she rested in. He looked tired and worn as he read his book. Guilt flooded Peace, knowing that she was probably the cause for this look. She tried to fight the guilt after all she had done nothing other than trying to keep to her rules, but guilt got to her anyway.

She moved to sit up catching Mr B's attention.

"Easy," he said, moving from his seat quickly to help her into a sitting position.

"Xav will be mad if I let you rip your stiches again." Mr B said to himself as he sat back down.

Xav's words invaded her mind.

"_Me? I saved your life." _

"He's a healer." Peace stated quietly.

Mr B looked at her in surprise as if he didn't think she would speak to him before he slowly nodded.

"He can't completely heal you but he can help you heal yourself," Mr B explained.

Peace nodded, understanding. She had heard about gifts like Xav's it was rare but very useful.

Mr B handed her a glass of water.

Peace took the glass and drunk greedily. Not realising how thirsty she was.

When the glass was empty, Peace handed it back to Mr B.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly.

Mr B smiled.

Peace watched him as he seemed to argue with himself about something. Peace cringed as he sighed heavily to himself, knowing what was bound to come next.

"Peace…."Mr B started but Peace held up her hand to stop him.

"Please don't." she begged.

Mr B looked at her sadly.

"I have too." he replied, his voice desperate for her to understand.

"You don't, you could just let me go." Peace argued, tears filling her eyes.

Mr B's eyes meet hers.

"Peace you are not a prisoner here." Mr B promised.

"Having said that, I cannot let you leave here until I know you are healed properly." He added begging for reason.

Peace shook her head.

"I'm fine." She argued.

"I just need to get out of here." She added.

Mr B shook his head.

"When Xav's says your fine then we will talk about you leaving." Mr B replied adamant.

"You said I wasn't a prisoner here." Peace pointed out.

She know her voice sounded harsh but she was worried about Thomas showing up.

"You not." Mr B replied instantly.

He stood up pacing as if he was trying to find a way to make her understand him.

"But I can't just let you go. You got injured protecting me," He tried.

Peace shook her head.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." She confessed.

Mr B froze and looked down at her.

"What do Fader want with you?" He asked.

Peace looked away, uncomfortable with how the conversation had changed. Fader was not a topic Peace wanted to talk to anyone about let alone someone who worked for the net.

Peace remained silent hoping Mr B would get the picture.

Mr B sighed again before sitting down. He took her hand in his and Peace looked at him.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us why Fader are after you." Mr B explained.

Peace shook her head knowing that wasn't an option for her.

"I didn't ask for your help." She pointed out. She meant her voice to sound confident but instead it came out weak.

Mr B sighed once more.

"The savant net was built to help people like you." He reasoned.

Peace pulled her hand away sharply before looking Mr B directly in the eye as she spoke,

"The savant net are no different from Fader."

Peace turned away from Mr B. She was done talking.

* * *

Victor:

Victor paced as his father told them what happened with Peace. His whole family had gathered in the kitchen to discuss what to do next, accepted from Autumn and Will who were still in London. They had offered to return but it had been so long since Autumn as seen her brother their father hadn't wanted to call them back unless they were absolutely needed.

"Poor girl." His mother gasped.

"Sounds like she terrified of the net just as much as she is of Fader." Sky added.

"I have never heard of someone being afraid of the savant net before have you?" Yves asked their father.

His father shook his head.

Victor thought for a moment. The only reason people tended to be afraid of the net is if they had something to hide.

"Do you think it has something to do with her powers?" Trace asked.

His father shrugged. They still had no idea what Peace could do. Their father had mentioned the mild earthquake and what happened with the roses. But as to what else she could do known of them knew.

Victor sighed.

"So what now?" he asked.

It was clear that Peace didn't want to be here.

"She is not well enough to leave." Xav told them as a fact.

His brother was normally the one that joked but when it came to his patients, he was completely serious.

"So were just going to keep her here against her will?" Phee asked.

Victor looked at his sister-in-law, Phee new more than most what it was like to be kept against her will. Yves put a comforting hand on his soulfinders knee and Phee smiled at him sadly.

"Sweetie, we're not saying that." His father said.

Victor looked towards his father.

"So what are we going to do?" Victor asked.

His father looked deep in thought.

"For now, we keep an eye on Peace." His father said.

Phee opened her mouth to argue.

"At least until she is well again." He added.

There were nods of agreement around the room.

"What do we tell the net?" Trace asked.

His father sighed.

"For now nothing." His father replied.

"Peace is scared of the net for a reason, it won't do us any good to have the net here now." His father explained.

"What about Peace?" Victor found himself asking.

His family looked towards him.

"She doesn't want to be here, she is going to try and leave again." Victor pointed out.

His father frowned.

"Peace saved my life." He started.

"We owe it to her to do whatever it takes to keep her safe even it means protecting her from herself." His father added.

Victor sighed he knew his father had a point but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do whatever it takes to find out who she was and what she was so afraid of.

"Why don't we take it in turns to keep Peace company, that way we keep an eye on here" His mothered suggested.

* * *

Peace:

When Peace woke once again she found herself in pain. The pain relief that Xav had given her earlier had now run out.

She looked around the room and wasn't surprised to find herself with a company. Over the course of the day she had been guarded by someone. Peace new they were family members of Mr B and some tried to befriend her but Peace kept quiet. She was too unsure what the Benedict's wanted from her to talk to them.

Victor the man in the suite from earlier who had caught her when she fell sat at the desk by the door working. Peace observed him to make sure he hadn't notice her awake. Maybe she could get out of the bathroom window or something. She moved forward slowly trying not to grab his attention only to gasp in pain.

Victor turned to face her.

"Well that was stupid." He said before slowly getting up.

He helped her into a sitting position.

"Xav said you will probably be in pain when you wake up, are you?" He asked.

Although she was in the pain the pain relief made her sleepy and if she stood any chance in getting out of here then she need her wits about her.

Peace shook her head.

Victor rolled his eyes like he didn't believe her and but went back to the desk anyway.

Peace closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes Peace looked around the room, a vase of flowers caught her attention. They were pretty tulips but the life seemed to be draining from them. It made her sad.

Peace moved forward only to wince once again, falling back to her original position.

Peace heard Victor sigh.

"You could just ask for help." He said.

Peace looked at him.

His expression bored.

"Would you pass me the flowers?" she asked softly.

Victor frowned, like he hadn't been expecting that, before nodding slowly.

He stood and picked up the vase before handing it to her.

"My mother thought they might cheer you up but it looks like their dying." He explained.

Peace looked down at the yellow tulips that lacked colour.

Peace traced her finger round the flowers bud allowing her magic to flow into the flowers. The petals once a pale yellow were now vibrant yellow, the steam and its leaves now dark green.

When Peace pulled away she was tried and breathless. She was probably nowhere near ready to be using her powers yet but something about the sight of dying flowers always bothered her.

"Impressive." Victor stated taking the vase from her hands and putting them back on the table.

Peace closed her eyes as she settled back on the pillows a dull headache now forming. She rubbed her temples.

"Are you in pain?" Victor asked.

Peace shook her head only to wince.

Victor scuffed.

"Can't help someone who doesn't ask for it." He commented.

Peace opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Then why am I still here?" she bit back.

Victor's eyes met hers.

"My father thinks you need looking after." Victor replied.

Peace swallowed hard trying to ignore how caring Mr B had been towards her.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly looking at him daring him to start an argument with her.

"I think that anyway who has both Fader and the net looking for her needs all the help she can get." He replied.

Peace met his eyes once again and she could see he was completely serious he was.

Victor was the first to break eye contract. He leant against the window frame and crossed his arms.

"So let me guess the net want to use you and Fader want to kill you?" he asked.

Peace closed her eyes why couldn't they give up already.

"I mean Fader only send Thomas Keen after someone they want dead." Victor added.

Peace cringed at the thought.

Victor sighed again frustrated.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to ask for help." Victor replied softly.

Peace opened her eyes and watched him as he sat back down.

Maybe he was right but she wasn't about to put someone like Mr B or his family in danger, maybe when she moved on she could find someone like her, someone who didn't have anything to lose and ask them for help. But until then she wasn't going to take the risk.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." She confessed.

Victor looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Sometimes things like that aren't always in our control." He reminded her.

Deep down she knew he was right, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do anything it takes to keep anyone from getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4: understand

Chapter 4: Understand

Victor:

Victor didn't get to spend much time at the house over the next four days as he got called into work. He hated the thought of leaving his family especially knowing that Keen would be looking for a way to get to Peace but he didn't have a choice. However being at work did give Victor time to find out more about Peace. He still didn't know much about her, known of them did all they knew was that her name was Peace and that she could somehow make plants grow, he also knew she was afraid of both Fader and the net.

Victor's first place to check was the FBI's current Intel on Fader. Victor walked towards a colleague Robert Baker. Baker headed a task force in charge of keep track of Fader.

"Hey Vic." Baker called the moment Victor entered his office.

Baker was short man who had spent most of his life behind a desk shifting through all the Intel that the net and the FBI gathered about Fader. Baker was in his late 40's with bright red hair that was going grey, he was slightly overweight and he had more bags under his dark green eyes then anyone he had ever met.

"Hey Rob how you doing?" Victor asked taking a seat opposite Baker.

Baker sighed heavily.

"Busy but I am sure you didn't come down here to talk about my schedule so what can I do for you?" Baker asked.

Victor smiled.

"What can you tell me about Thomas Keens location or what his up too?" Victor asked.

Baker frowned.

"Thomas Keen isn't someone you want to get involved with Vic." Baker replied instantly.

Victor sighed.

"I know, I know." Victor said trying to reassure him.

Baker shook his head.

"But you still want to know about him don't you?" Baker asked and Victor nodded slowly.

Baker took a deep heavy breath.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Baker added.

Victor smirked and nodded.

"We actually don't have much on Keen since he left Fader a couple of months ago." Baker said and Victor eyes darted to him staring at him shock.

"What do you mean Keen left Fader?" Victor asked.

Baker eyebrows shoot up.

"You didn't know?" He asked and Victor shook his head.

"Yeah Thomas Keen left Fader a couple of months ago we don't know why but we know it had something to do with a woman." Baker explained.

Victor frowns. That would mean that Peace had some kind of problem with Thomas Keen personally, and that couldn't be good for anyone.

"I wouldn't want to be that girl though Fader want her dead, the net want to imprisoner her and Thomas Keen wants her for something else." Baker said re-gaining Victors attention.

Victor's eyes shot to Bakers face.

"What else do you know about her?" Victor found himself asking.

All three of those factors could explain Peace and why she was so reluctant to talk to them.

Baker frowned at him in confusion but shifted through the papers on the table.

"Not much, to be honest." Baker said as he pulled out a file.

He flicked it open.

"She worked for Fader for a while but left for an unknown reason and now Fader want to make sure she stays quite. The net believe she is too powerful and want to imprison her." Baker explained.

"What power does she have?" Victor asked.

Baker traced his finger down the paper until found the answer he was looking for.

"She can manipulate anything to do with earth, she can collapse the ground around you and create earthquakes." Baker replied.

Victor rubbed his forehead, it sounded more and more like Peace. But Peace seemed so sweet.

"Does she have a name?" Victor asked reluctantly.

Baker nodded.

"Peace Turner." Baker replied.

* * *

Peace:

Peace closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, the stress was giving her a headache. The Benedict's were still taking turns in babysitting her and although she wanted to hate them for it she couldn't. But that was also her main problem sooner or later one of them would get hurt because of her and she couldn't have that. She need to find a way out of here and soon. Today they had started leaving her own her own more and Peace hoped that given a couple more days she would be left alone lone enough to get out of here without of them noticing.

"You ok?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Peace opened her eyes and turned slowly. Victor stood looking at her. She hadn't seen him since there last discussion and she was surprised to find herself disappointed that he wasn't on her babysitting schedule.

Peace nodded slowly.

Victor looked tired, he had deep bags under his eyes.

"Feel like a walk?" He asked.

Peace's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

Peace loved the outdoors and being stuck indoors for the last almost five days was really starting to get to her.

Victor smirked and nodded.

Peace stood up slowly still too stiff to get up any faster as she followed Victor out of the house. The grounds that the Benedict house was on was surrounded by forest and Peace couldn't help but smile, it really made her feel at home.

"It's beautiful." Peace whispered breathlessly.

After walking for a few minutes Victor stopped and looked at her.

His face was serious.

"I need you to tell me why Thomas Keen is after you." Victor ordered.

Peace's smile fell from her face.

She turned to walk away about but Victor grabbed her arm.

"I know you used to work for Fader and I know that Thomas Keen no longer works for Fader so tell me why is he still coming after you?" Victor asked.

Peace froze in fear. He knew about her and soon they would tell the net, she needed to get out of here.

She tugged her arm away but Victor held on.

"I will go back into that house and telling everyone about you and see how long it is before the net comes here and finds you." Victor threatened.

Peace puts both her hands on his chest and tries shoved him away from her, but he stronger than she anticipated and he doesn't even budge.

"Then what's stopping you?" she demanded to know, her voice raised.

"Because I am trying to understand you." He shouts back.

Peace eyes dart to his and she can see from the look on his face that he is serious.

* * *

Victor:

Victor can see in her eyes she is truly scared and he wants nothing more than to understand why. Peace is frozen staring at him as if she trying to work out if she believes him or not.

"Why?" she whispers, her voice is so quite he is not quite sure if he imagined it or not but he decides to answer anyway.

"Because someone who jumped in front of a bullet for a person that they barely know has to be a good person." Victor reasons.

Victor can see her lip tremble as she fights the urge to cry.

"I want to help you and you can run away all you like but sooner or later I am going to find out the truth about you and I am going to help." Victor says, determined.

Peace turns away from him.

"Why?" she asks desperation in her voice tells him that she fighting herself about talking to him.

Victor is not sure how to answer that questions because the truth is he is not quite sure why either.

"Let me help you please?" he asks almost begging.

Peace turns and looks at him.

"Fader approached me just after the death of my parents me." She starts looking away from him as if she is ashamed.

She starts walking and Victor automatically follows.

"They had this whole speech about how they wanted to change the way it is for savants, how if we work together we can make the world a better place for everyone." She spits her voice is laced with sarcasm.

"And I believed them." She adds her voice breaking.

Victor grabs her elbow gently and turns her to face him.

"You were just a child you didn't know." He reasons.

Peace shakes her head.

"But I started to and I still stayed. I worked for Fader for four years Victor. Four years." She replies her voice is filled with fury and guilt.

"But you left." He reminds her.

Peace nods slowly.

She turns round and begins walking again, Victor walks beside her.

"There were little things over the years that didn't make sense to me and then when I met Thomas Keen and everything suddenly became clear they played me. Fader wanted a war with the net and they were using me to help get it." Peace continues.

"I couldn't be part of that, I couldn't. So I tried to leave but they told me that after all I've done the net would imprison me. Prison for someone with my power is almost as bad as death."

Victor can hear the fear in her voice and he wants to reach and tell her everything will be ok.

He watches as Peace touches a tree near to her as if she is remembering every bit of it.

"I've been on the run ever since." She says turning to face him.

He can tell there is more to the story but he won't push her any more than he already has.

"What now?" she asks.

Victor looks at her face. Her eyes are red and swollen from tears. Her head is down and she fiddling with her hands.

"Now I help you stop running." He said.

Peace eyes dart to his.


	5. Chapter 5: All of the truth

Chapter 5: All of the truth

Peace

Peace paced as she waited for Victor to get back from talking to his family. She had tried begging Victor not to tell his family, too ashamed of what her life had been and she couldn't stand the thought of any of them hating her. But Victor told her that they kept nothing from each other and he promised that they wouldn't hate her.

He had been gone almost twenty minutes and she was starting to get worried. She closed her eyes.

The fact the Thomas Keen stopped working for Fader, made Peace nervous. Thomas was unsteady at the best of times but without Fader there would be no end to what Thomas would do to get what he wanted and unfortunately what he wanted at the moment was her. Her heart told her to stay here and tell the Benedict's everything even if it made them hate her, but her head told her that she needed to leave before Thomas came her looking for her. She knew he would hurt anyone of the Benedict's to get at her and that was something that she wouldn't stand for.

Peace stopped pacing and sat down heavily on her bed.

She had no idea what to do now. Victor wanted her to stop running but it wasn't that simple he didn't know what she had done. She could run but Victor had said it himself he was going to find out the truth sooner or later. That left either waiting for Thomas to find her or telling Victor all of the truth.

Peace shivered at the thought just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Peace called with a shaky voice.

The door handle turned and Peace held her breath as the door slowly opened.

Mr B stood on the opposite side of the door.

"Peace do you mind coming out here for a second, we just want to ask you a couple of questions?" he asked his voice calm giving nothing away.

Peace nodded.

She slowly followed Mr B out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Peace closed her eyes as she felt their eyes dart to her.

Some touched the small of her back. Peace opened her eyes and looked to left Victor smiled down at her.

"It will be ok." He told her softly.

Despite how nervous she was Peace found herself nodding in agreement and relaxing in his company.

"Peace we need to know everything you do about Thomas Keen." Trace stated.

Peace closed her eyes. Her past was her past for a reason, but sooner or later Thomas was going to make his way towards the Benedict's and they deserved to no all off the truth.

She took a shaky breath before opening her eyes.

"I met Thomas my second year while working for Fader." Peace started.

_FLASHBACK _

_Peace walked into the room slowly, her body aching from training. _

"_You wished to see me sir?" Peace asked, the man behind the desk. _

_He was tall with short black hair that was beginning to go grey. His name was Nathan Briggs, when they first met they he was a training officer but over the past his position within Fader had increased. _

_Nate looked up from his paper work and smiled. His dark eyes shone with slight amusement. _

"_What have I told you about calling me Sir?" he asked. _

_Peace smiled. _

"_Sorry Nate." Peace replied softly. _

_Since the death of her parents Nate was the closest thing she had to a family. He had taken care of her right from the very begging and she couldn't be more grateful for that. _

_Nate stood up and walked round his desk before leaning back on it. _

"_Tell me how are you doing?" He asked. _

_Peace nodded. She wasn't sure what to tell him, sure she hated training night and day for no reason, she hated her new training instructor because he made her feel uneasy, she hated that she had no one around her aged but most of all she hated the loneliness. _

"_I'm good." Peace lied. _

_Nate sighed and held his hand out of her to take. _

_Peace took his hand._

"_I know you feel alone Peace and I promised you it wouldn't be forever which is why I thought it was about time that you got yourself a partner." Nate said. _

_Peace's eyes darted to his. _

"_Are you serious?" she asked. _

_Nate smiled at her excitement. _

"_Would I lie to you?" he asked. _

_Peace shook her head. _

_Nate let go of her hand and looked behind her to one of his guard. _

"_Bring him in." Nate ordered. _

_One of the guards nodded and disappeared out the door. _

_Nate walked back round his desk and stood in front of his chair just as the door opened. _

_The guard brought back a men a couple of years older than her. He smiled at the sight of her_

"_Thomas Keen, meet your new partner Peace Turner." Nate introduced. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Keen was your partner?" Mrs B asked and Peace nodded.

"Victor said he made it clear you were being played how did you find out?" Yves asked.

"Thomas is cruel." Peace started.

" We already no." Trace commented.

Peace's eyes darted over to his.

"No you don't." she said.

"You think the Thomas Keen that worked for Fader was cruel, but trust me when I tell you, you have seen nothing." She added.

* * *

Victor:

Victor could see Peace was mad at his brother's ignorance to what Keen could really do. She looked scared, worse than she had when anyone brought up Fader or the net.

"But you do?" Victor asked softly.

Peace turned to face him.

"I never trusted Thomas from the moment I met him." She started softly.

"He made me feel on edge but Nate trusted him and I trusted Nate so I ignored it." She added.

"What happened?" Victor pressed lightly.

"Thomas was my partner and job was capture those who had hurt members of Fader at least that was what we were told and we were good at it." Peace said.

She looked at the floor ashamed.

"Thomas froze the humans so they could be no collateral damage and it was my job to capture them using the earth, then Thomas would take them somewhere before we were moved on to the next job." Peace recounted.

"I was always curious about what happened so one day I followed him, to this room in the basement of Fader." She added.

Victor watched as Peace grabbed on to the kitchen counter her head still down but he could see her shoulders shaking as she fought back a sob.

Victor put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears of regret.

"It's ok." He told her softly.

Peace shook her head.

"He tortured them Victor." Peace cried.

Victor took a sharp breath.

"Oh god." Peace gasped.

"I helped him do that, I captured those people for him to torture. I did that." Peace added.

She was breathing fast and crying heavily. She moved out of Victors hold but Victor pulled her back in him his arms going round her waist.

"I did that I helped him do that." She sobbed.

She tried pulling out of Victor's arms but Victor just held her tighter.

"You didn't know." Victor reasoned.

"But I should off." Peace cried in defeat.

She went limp in his arms and Victor tucked her head into his neck.

"You didn't know." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

Peace

As Peace cried into Victors neck she realised she had never felt safer in her life and that scared her.

She pulled away and found his family watching them quietly.

"I tried to stop him but he was stronger than me and he threw me against the wall." Peace told them quietly.

She heard someone gasp.

"When I came too, I was in a bed with Nate sitting in the chair next to me." Peace said taking a breath before she continued.

"When I told him what I saw Thomas doing, Nate didn't even look surprise, that's when I knew it was all a lie but I also knew they would kill me before they'd let me leave. So I spent the next year waiting for my opportunity, I freed prisoners when I could but it wasn't enough."

"How did you get away?" Phee asked softly.

Peace looked over at her.

"We were tracking a man who had perfect aim, he never missed and his choice of weapon was an arrow" Peace told them.

"He had beaten us twice already and Thomas doesn't like to be beaten. So he got reckless, he was so intent on getting this guy that he didn't even notice that I left myself an open target." She added.

"That's the scar on your stomach?" Xav asked.

Peace looked at him, confused.

"Why I bandaged you up I saw it." Xav added.

Peace sighed.

"He shot me and when Thomas dropped me off a hospital before going after him, I took my opportunity and ran." Peace added.

"And you've been running ever since?" Mr B asked softly a sad expression on his face.

"I wasn't sure what else to do." Peace concluded.

"Fader wanted me dead and I knew that the net would want me imprisoned I had no choice." She added.

The room feel silent.

"Now what?" she asked softly, her nerves on their opinion of her growing intensely.

Mr B put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now we find a way to help you." He replied instantly.

His eyes kinds and forgiven.

A fresh wave of tears filled her. She couldn't believe that she had found such kind and forgiven people.

"How?" she asked softly.

"We should start off with the net." Yves said.

"See if we can find away from them to let Peace go." He added.

Heads round the table nodded.

"Once we have the net onside it shouldn't take long to get rid of the hit from Fader." Trace commented.

Heads nodded once again.

"What about Keen?" Victor asked.

Peace looked at him.

There was one more thing that they needed to know.

"If we only knew why he wanted Peace." Zed commented.

She knew. Peace closed her eyes before whispering.

"He thinks I am his soulfinder."


	6. Chapter 6: Soulfinder

Chapter 6: Soulfinder

Victor:

They fell completely silent and everyone started across at Peace. Victor's heart pounded in his chest. How can that be? How could someone like Peace be Thomas Keen's soulfinder, it couldn't be true. He closed his eyes. He didn't understand why that thought bothered him so much.

"Are you?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Victor opened his eyes to find Crystal looking up at Peace waiting for an answer. Peace's lip trembled, her eyes filled with fear and tears.

"I don't know." she breathed.

Victor stepped towards her. The thought of her with Keen made him mad and he couldn't explain why.

"How can you not know?" he demanded.

Peace looked at him.

"He terrifies me he always did, the further away from him I was the better." Peace reasoned.

She sounded so scared and it made his heart hurt to watch her like this.

"Did he never try telepathy?" Crystal asks.

Victor knows she is asking to find out the truth for all of their sakes.

"I never let him. I closed myself off to telepathy." Peace announced.

"Especially from him." She added almost to herself.

Victor frowned he had never heard of someone doing that before.

"How?" he asks, by the look at his family he is not the only one wondering.

Peace sighs, tiredly.

"Fader new about savants like you." Peace stated, she took a shaky breathe before continuing.

"So they teach you this blocking technique, you build a wall inside your mind and it stops people from getting in without your permission."

"Does it actually work?" Yves asks.

Peace looks over at his brother.

"To a certain degree yes." Peace answers honestly.

"But not all the time?" Yves probes and Peace shakes her head.

"For people with powers connected to the mind it's harder to hide from them." Peace says before swallowing hard.

By the pained look on her face Peace knows what she is talking about, and not in a good way.

"Do you think he could be your soulfinder?" Crystal asks bringing their thoughts back.

Peace takes a sharp breath and shrugs her shoulders.

"It makes me cringe to be around him." Peace states.

Victor moves over to her. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"He's not your soulfinder." He says instantly.

He doesn't know why he said but now he has, he knows he can't take it back and he hopes to hell that its true.

"You don't know that." She says but there is no real fight in her voice and he knows she wants to believe it just as much as he does.

"By I can." Crystal reminds him and Victor has never been gladder to have Crystal as one of his brother's soulfinder than right at this very moment.

"How?" Peace asks clearly confused.

Crystal steps towards her.

"It's my power I can find savants soulfinders." Crystal says.

Xav stands close to Crystal as if he thinks telling Peace is a bad idea but Crystal is just like every other soulfinder his family seems to collect stubborn and determined.

Peace nods understanding.

Crystal steps closer to Peace and holds out her hand.

"May I?" she asks, pointing towards Peace hand.

Peace nods her head and slowly lows her hand into Crystals. Crystal smiles at Peace before closing her eyes.

Victor can see that Peace is nervous by the way she fidgets with her other hand. After a couple of minutes Crystal opened her eyes.

Everyone waited for the moment Crystal spoke.

* * *

Peace:

Peace takes a deep breath as she waits for Crystal to answer.

"How bad?" Peace asks nervously and Crystal laughs before squeezing her hand gently in reassurance.

Peace meets Crystal's eyes. There is a hint of mischief in her reassuring smile and Peace can't help but smile back hopeful.

"Do you want to know who your soulfinder is?" Crystal asks.

Peace swallows hard. Peace knows soulfinders exists she would have to blind not to notice. Soulfinders are important to everyone in the savant world including those from Fader. But the idea of someone meaning that much to her terrifies her and no matter how hard she has tried she can't get rid of that feeling.

Peace shakes her head.

"Would you just tell me if Thomas is my soulfinder or not please?" Peace asks.

By the calming and reassuring look Crystal has been portraying she is pretty sure the answers is not but her heart won't rest completely until she hears it from Crystal herself.

Crystal nods and gives her a small smile.

"No he's not." Crystal confirms.

A breath of relief rushes from Peace's mouth.

"Thank you." Peace says instantly.

Crystal smiles brightly before squeezing her hand once more and letting it go.

Peace eyes dart over to Victor and she has no idea why. But Victor smiles brightly at her and she can't help but feel incredibly grateful that Thomas is not her soulfinder.

"Are you sure you don't want to know who your soulfinder is?" Crystal asks once again.

Peace is still looking at Victor as she shakes her head.

Victors smiles turns into a frown and Peace instantly looks away.

She can't help but feel hurt by the disappointed look on his face. She knows for people like Victor and the rest of the Benedict's, who spend half of their lives searching for their soulfinder and they are not complete until they do. She knows by saying no she could of hurt Victor's feelings and for that she is truly sorry.

Peace looks up at Mr B.

"Now what?" she asks.

Mr B smiles at her kindly.

"We stick to the original plan." Mr B says.

They talk to the net then go from there but anything could happen between now and then.

Peace shakes her head, she is afraid of what will happen if they take that risk.

"It's too dangerous to wait." Peace comments.

Mr B smiles down at her, reassuringly.

"Don't worry one of us will be with you at all times you will be safe." Mr B reminds her.

Peace shakes her head again, that is not what she meant.

"I am not worried about me I'm worried about you." Peace replies instantly, she looks round the room as she says it.

"Thomas won't stop and when Fader find out and they will they will come here." Peace states.

"Peace honey we can look after ourselves, don't worry." Mrs B says kindly.

Peace looks over at her.

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt." Peace confesses.

Peace looks around the room to find them smiling at her softly.

"We will be fine." Sky promises her.

"She's right, we will be." Phee adds in agreement.

Peace sighs deeply, knowing she is fighting a losing battle.

"Besides what the alternative?" Xav asks as a joke and Crystal elbows him in the ribs.

"Owe!" Xav moans.

"I could leave and they won't both you anymore." Peace replies.

Xav smile turns into a frown just as Victor's voice booms over them.

"No." he says determinedly.

* * *

Victor

Victor is so mad at her words. Has what his said over the past few days meant nothing to her?

"You don't get to decided that." Peace points out, frustratingly stubborn.

Victor walks over to her.

"I told you I would help you no matter what." Victor reminds her.

Peace shakes her head.

"So what I'm a prisoner here now?" Peace asks sarcastically and that just makes Victor madder.

Victor walks closer to her until they are standing inches away from each other. He doesn't care that his families there. He doesn't care that he is being unreasonable and he knows he is. All he cares about is keeping Peace safe and for some unknown reason that very thought consumes him.

Victor looks down at Peace who is having to look up at him to meet his gaze. He knows using his height to intimidate her is unfair but all he wants is her to understand.

"If that's what it takes then yes." Victor shouts back.

Peace stares at him in astonishment.

"Victor." his father warns.

_We are not keeping Peace here against her will._ Phee yells in his mind. Her thoughts are so strong he can't ignore them.

_It's not what he meant Phee._ Yves promises trying to defend Victor's rash behaviour.

Victor tunes out their arguing just in time to feel the force of Peace's hand hitting his cheek.

Peace is fuming and breathing hard.

"I will not be someone's prisoner again." She vows and Victor instantly feels guilty.

Being a worker for Fader unwillingly for at least a year must have felt like being a prisoner and even though he never intended to his words must have brought up old memories.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

Peace looks down.

"I never meant it like that." He reasons.

Peace looks back at him, her determined look back on her face.

"Then how did you mean it?" she demands to know.

Victor sighs.

"I just have to keep you safe." He argues.

Peace face turns confused.

"Why?" she asks desperately trying to understand something he is not sure he understands or explain himself.

"I just have too." he reasons and he knows it's a weak answer but he can't seem to come up with a better one.

"Why?" she demands again.

"He can't help it." Crystal comments.

Victor meets Crystal eyes over Peace's head and she is smiling at him mischievously. That's when it hits him. From the moment that he met her all Victor has wanted to do is protect her. He cares about her so much and he can't explain why. He barley knows her, yet when she is out of his sight all he can think about is her. Crystal's excitement and determination for Peace to find out who her soulfinder is.

"Really?" he asks Crystal.

Crystal smiles brightly at him.

Crystal nods.

"Yep." she says letting the p pop.

Victor smiles before looking back down at Peace.

"What?" she demands.

Peace is his soulfinder he is sure of it. But he knows something is stopping her from opening herself up telepathically to any possible soulfinders so he does the next best thing to prove it to her and crushes his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7: everything

Chapter 7: Everything

Peace:

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement but then she didn't really have time to think as his lips slanted over her. It surprised her that she had no desire to fight him and how meant for her that his lips seemed to be.

After a couple of seconds she felt it, it was like an explosion of fireworks going off inside her head at first then all she could feel was him. She gasped as realisation that he was her soulfinder hit her and he took that moment to sweep his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Peace's hands moved up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer and losing herself in him completely. She could feel his surprise at her reaction, his desire for her, his need to keep her safe. But above anything she could feel his undeniable love for her.

Victors moved his left hand from her face and moved it to her waist were he tugged her closer and Peace went willingly determined to do whatever it took to get closer to him. A delighted moan escaped her mouth as he gently sucked on the bottom of her lip.

"Dam." someone said behind her in appreciation and that was enough to bring the world slamming back into place.

Peace pulled away quickly, shoving at Victor's chest to gain some distance between them. Her hand automatically went to her lips.

Oh god he was her soulfinder and she had just made out with him like teenager in front of his family.

Her hands shook against her mouth. Victor being her soulfinder change everything. There was no way he was going to let her deal with this on her own now and that could led to bad things for him and his family and that was the last thing she wanted.

She could feel the tug of his mind trying to search hers for what she was thinking but she kept her block in place. She wanted to let him in she really did but she knew the moment he saw how much she really wanted this life with him and his family, she knew there would be nothing he wouldn't do to try and make that happen and that thought scared her.

"Peace?" He called softly.

Tears over everything; joy, sadness, worry and fear pricked her eyes.

"Peace," he said again this time for forceful.

His hand gently touched her chin and titled her head so she was looking directly into his eyes.

She let out a shaky breath as she met his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes were filled with so much love and concern.

"Talk to me," he begged.

Peace shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. His hand moved to cradle her face as his thumb began to gently wipe away her tears. Peace unconsciously leant into his touch.

"Let me in?" he asked gently.

She wanted to, she had never wanted to do something so much but fear for everything stopped her. Thomas Keen would come for her she was sure of it and now that Victor knew she was his soulfinder, she knew the probability of him getting hurt because of her had increased and it was terrifying reality.

A sob escaped her throat and before Victor could react she pushed herself away from him slamming her bedroom door shut behind her and locking it. She slide down the door and let her tears take her.

* * *

Victor:

Victor watched her leave so unsure what he was meant to do. She was his soulfinder that fact was undeniable and by the way she kissed him back they both knew it. But her walls were still slammed up and he wished he knew how to help her open up to him. For that single moment when they had been tangled in each other's arms, her lips fitting perfectly against his he had felt everything she had and he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her but fear for something he was still unsure of was holding her back.

"Could someone please tell me what just happened?" His mother voice called bring him out of his thoughts.

Victor looked round the room, god he had been so caught up in her he had forgotten that they were in a room full of his family.

Victor inwardly groaned that couldn't have helped the situation.

"Victor just made out with Peace." Xav pointed out.

Victor glared at his brother remembering that he had been the one that brought them out of there moment of bliss.

Xav held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey you should be thanking me, it looked like you were about to take her right here on the kitchen counter." Xav added.

Victor moved over to him when Trace grabbed his arm.

"He's not wrong." Trace added in agreement.

Victor sighed frustrated.

"What I don't get was why Victor kiss Peace, in the first place?" His father asked his voice stern and serious.

Victor looked over at Crystal she had been right. Crystal gave him a small smile and Victor looked over at his parents.

"She's my soulfinder." he said softly.

His father's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked looking over at Crystal who nodded.

"From the moment you pointed her out to me, I couldn't get her out of my head." Victor explained.

"At first I thought it was because I was worried about the interest you had taken to her, then I thought it was just because she was such a mystery but then all I could think about was keeping her with me where I knew she would be safe." Victor concluded.

"Then when Crystal became so insistent that Peace find out who her soulfinder was it all fell into place?" Yves finished for him and Victor nodded.

"So your answer to prove your point was to just kiss her?" his mother asked in a tone that let him know she was less than impressed.

"What other choice did I have?" Victor asked but continued without waiting for an answer.

"She was so closed off mentally, I was left with little choice."

The room fell silent and Victor knew they understood.

"Still you should have probably waited until it was just the two of you." Sky commented.

Victor put his head in his hands and shook his head, she wasn't wrong.

"I didn't think I just acted." He reasoned.

His father put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

Victor looked up at him and his father smiled.

"Congratulations on finding your soulfinder son." he said and Victor smiled back at him.

A wave of happiness for something he never thought would happen, happening.

"Thank you." Victor replied.

"But now you need to go and fix whatever upset." His father added.

Victor sighed he knew his father was right but he wasn't even sure where to begin.

"She's not upset she's afraid and I don't know what off." Victor replied.

His father squeezed his shoulder and nodded in the direction Peace had disappeared too.

"Well there is only one way to find out." his father added.

Victor nodded and took a deep breath before making his way towards Peace door.

* * *

Peace

She heard him as his slump down on the opposite side of the door. Her whole heart ached to open the door and fall into his arms but she knew she needed to keep a distance so, when Thomas came it wouldn't hurt too much when she was made to leave him. Her heart knew it would heart regardless but her head needed to belief that if she kept her distance it wouldn't hurt him as much.

"I know you're afraid." His voice said through the door.

A sob escaped her mouth.

"But what I don't understand is why." He continued.

She was afraid of many things in this very moment but losing him was the worst.

"Please Peace." He begged.

God she really wanted to let him in.

"Peace." He tried again.

_Please just leave._

She sent the words into his mind but shut it down before he could reply. She heard his hurt sigh of frustration.

"No, I won't leave." He said suddenly and determined.

Peace took a deep breath.

_Please._

She begged words too hard to put together right now.

"You are my soulfinder Peace, I won't leave you." He reasoned.

Peace cried out in frustration.

"He will come for me." She yelled.

"I will keep you safe." He promised and she knew he believed every word of it.

But it wasn't her safety she was worried about it was his and his family.

"That is not the point." She argued.

"That what is?" He demanded equally frustrated.

She let her head fall back against the door. How did she make him understand? She could show him, what Thomas and Fader were really capable off.

Peace took a deep breath before she slowly opened her mind up to him and flooded his mind with images of everything she had seen over the years she had worked for Fader and everything that Thomas has done to try and get to her.

_Do you understand now?_

His mind flooded her in return with pictures of the love his family had for one another and what they did to protect their own. She knew he was trying to reassure her that he understood and it surprised her how much he was working.

_Family look out for each other Peace, and you are our family now._

His words brought a whole new set of tears. Her bottom lip trembled.

_What if something happens to them because of me?_

_It won't. _

_You don't know that._

_Trust me._

He begged and she wanted too.

_Trust my family. _

He added.

Peace swallowed hard and nodded.

_Ok. _

She both heard and felt his sigh of relief.

_Please let me in._

He asked and Peace finally gave into what they both wanted. She slowly stood up and opened the door. She was surprised to find him standing there looking down at her. She met his eyes and he gave her a small smile.

He sighed before pulling her into his arms and Peace went willingly. His hand cradled the back of her head as she hid her face in his chest, his other hand went round her waist pulling her closer. Her hands wrapped tightly round his waist.

"Please don't do that again." He begged

Peace looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asks.

Victor kisses her temple and brings her head gently back to his chest.

"Please don't shut me out again." He replies.

A deep breath left her body. What he was asking would be hard to do but deep down she know he deserves that right.

"I have spent what feels like eternity keeping everyone out." She reasons.

She can feel him nodded against the top of her head.

"I have always been alone." She adds.

He pulls away so he can look down at her.

"But you're not alone anymore." He starts a smile across his even more beautiful face.

Peace can't help but smile back.

"And you never will be again." He promised.

Peace kissed him them, because how could she not. He was her soulfinder and he was everything she could ever ask for and so much more.


End file.
